1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cloud computing, and more particularly relates to a trustworthy mobile and ad hoc network (MANET) communication system. This invention also relates to cloud computing security, identity management, attributed based cryptography, and MANET routing security.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cloud computing is a new business model focusing on resource-on-demand, pay-as-you-go, and utility-computing. Cloud computing can be broadly classified as infrastructure-as-a-service (IaaS), platform-as-a-service (PaaS), and software-as-a-service (SaaS). Critical research issues for cloud computing such as computation offloading, remote execution, and dynamic composition have been extensively discussed in previous literature. Much of the existing work examined, focused on the security to enhance security of clouds themselves, such as infrastructure security based on TCG/TPM, secure outsourcing, Cloud web security, resource management and isolation, and privacy.
Cloud computing for mobile devices may enable running applications between resource-constrained devices and Internet-based Clouds. Moreover, resource-constrained devices can outsource computation/communication/resource intensive operations to the cloud. CloneCloud, for example, focuses on execution augmentation with less consideration on user preference or device status. Zhang et al. proposed elastic applications, which focus on services composition, for mobile devices via Cloud computing. Oberheide et al. presented a framework that outsources the anti-virus services from mobile devices to a Cloud. Goayl et al. proposed a secure cyber foraging mechanism for resource-constrained devices. Existing mobile Cloud solutions are limited and are solely focused on the enhancement of the individual mobile device's capability.